This invention relates to heat recovery systems for converting waste or other source heat to usable power, and more particularly to an improved heat recovery system based upon the principle of the Stirling engine.
Heat recovery systems heretofore have required association with systems wherein sufficient amounts of high temperature waste heat are available, so that conventional steam turbines may produce usable power at a practicable degree of efficiency. This requirement necessarily limits the number and locations of available sources of waste heat.